John Glover
| Place of birth = Salisbury, Maryland, USA | Contribution(s) = Guest performer ( | Character(s) = Verad Dax }} John Glover is the actor from Salisbury, Maryland, who played Verad in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . Glover has earned several nominations for guest appearances on such TV shows as (with Kelsey Grammer and Richard Poe) and (with Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake). He also played the Devil on the cult series , co-starring Lori Petty. However, he is currently best known for his role as on the TV series 's classic 1977 comedy, Annie Hall, in which Mark Lenard also appeared. Glover also co-starred with Star Trek: Enterprise guest actor Peter Weller in the films A Killing Affair (1986, with Bill Smitrovich) and RoboCop 2 (1990, with Robert Doqui, Mark Rolston, Stephen Lee, Jeff McCarthy, Gabriel Damon, and Bill Bolender), as well as the 1986 TV movie Apology. Glover also co-starred with TNG actor Jonathan Frakes in the 1987 mini-series Nutcracker: Money, Madness, and Murder, which also featured Frank Military, Daniel Hugh Kelly, George D. Wallace, and Noble Willingham. In 1990, Glover co-starred with Star Trek: Voyager actor Robert Beltran in the TV movie El Diablo, also featuring Jim Beaver. Other Trek connections Addtional projects in which Glover appeared with other Star Trek performers include: * Julia (1977 film, with Mark Metcalf) * Last Embrace (1979 film, with Charles Napier * The Mountain Men (1980 film, with Brian Keith, Stephen Macht, Seymour Cassel, and William Lucking * The Incredible Shrinking Woman (1981 film, with Henry Gibson) * A Little Sex (1982 film, with Wallace Shawn and Bill Smitrovich) * Kennedy (1983 TV mini-series, with Kelsey Grammer) * Ernie Kovacs: Between the Laughter (1984 TV movie, with Murphy Dunne) * George Washington (1984 TV mini-series, with Richard Kiley, Stephen Macht, Clive Revill, Megan Gallagher, and Kelsey Grammer) * The Evil That Men Do (1984, with Antoinette Bower) * An Early Frost (1985 TV movie, with Terry O'Quinn) * Hot Paint (1988 TV movie, with John Larroquette, Mike Starr, and Scott Thompson) * Masquerade (1988 film, with Kim Cattrall) * Meet the Hollowheads (1989 film, with Lee Arenberg and Logan Ramsey) * A Season of Giants (1991 TV movie, with F. Murray Abraham and Steven Berkoff) * Majority Rules (1992 TV movie, with Richard Herd) * Breaking Point (1989 TV movie, with Corbin Bernsen, Lawrence Pressman) * Dead on the Money (1991 TV movie, with Corbin Bernsen) * Grass Roots (1992 TV movie, with Joanna Cassidy) * Ed and His Dead Mother (1993 film, with Warren Munson and Biff Yeager) * Automatic (1994 film, with Jeff Kober) * In the Mouth of Madness (1995 film, with David Warner and Bernie Casey) * Dead Man's Gun (1997 TV movie, with Matt Frewer) * Love! Valour! Compassion! (1997 film, with Jason Alexander) * Dead Broke (1999 film, with Paul Sorvino) * On Edge (2001 film, with Jason Alexander and Suzie Plakson). Trivia John Glover voiced the character of The Riddler in several episodes of . Frank Gorshin, who guest-starred in the TOS episode "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield", played the character in the of the 1960s. Glover himself would make a cameo as a mad scientist in the 1997's . He is currently set to play the role of Skeletor in a live action adaptation of He-Man, set for release in 2006. The character of Skeletor was voiced by veteran Star Trek guest star Alan Oppenheimer in the He-Man animated series and was played by Star Trek: Deep Space Nine guest star Frank Langella in the 1987 film Masters of the Universe (also starring Robert Duncan McNeill). External Link * *John Glover at Wikipedia Glover, JohnGlover, John es:John Glover